


What If...

by Lendys, RainbowRose8



Series: Those We Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Keith (Voltron), Singer!Lance, actor!keith, famous au, they/them pronouns for Pidge, updating the tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendys/pseuds/Lendys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRose8/pseuds/RainbowRose8
Summary: What if things had been different? A different choice, an altered timing, another decision.Well, let's see what happens, shall we?This is a sort of spin-off for Those We Love. They’ll all be scenes that picture what would have happened in a certain situation if a certain thing had been different; what could have happened. It diverges off existing chapters in TWL, so you’d kind of need to have read that first. I’ll add where you need to have read to be able to read these chapters.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), keith/oc, shiro/oc
Series: Those We Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096415
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> Branches off in chapter 1 of TWL.  
> After Shiro & Evan break up, Evan asks if Keith will drink with him one last time.  
> Picks up right after that
> 
> Contains:  
> \- date rape drugs/roofies  
> \- sick Keith
> 
> Author: Rainbow  
> Beta: Lendys

###  What if...

###  Chapter 1: … Lance had seen Keith stumble?

‘He’s right. I’ll be with the others.’ Lance said to Keith, briefly pressing their lips together, and smiling encouragingly. Evan was right: he and Keith probably wouldn’t exactly be seeing each other after today, considering the thing that connected them (aka Shiro) just broke up with Evan. They should make sure to say proper goodbyes. Lance was loath to get in between that, even though he’d much rather have spent the night differently. Like, dancing obnoxiously with his gorgeous boyfriend differently.

Walking away from the two boys at the bar, Lance ignored the coiling in his gut. After Shiro and Evan dating for so long, Keith couldn’t help but have formed a bond with Evan as well, and Lance wanted to give them a moment with just the two of them. If this was going to be the last time, they needed to get their goodbyes in as well.

Dropping in his seat, though, Lance couldn’t help but cast his gaze back to the bar every once in a while. The others were all talking with Shiro about what had happened and if he was okay. Guiltily, Lance tried to hide his annoyance. He shouldn’t be annoyed, because break-ups sucked and he got that Shiro must be feeling awful right now, but on the other hand, this was supposed to be Keith’s birthday. They were supposed to be having fun.

He tried his best to focus on the people at the table with him, joining into their conversation every once in a while. Seemingly needing a distraction, Shiro asked about Hunk’s baking, but while everyone’s attention turned to his best friend, Lance, for some reason, looked back towards the bar.

Keith appeared to be having fun, Lance noted, when he saw Keith swaying in his seat. Keith still smiled sweetly when their eyes met, but with the way he swayed when he turned back to tell Evan something, Lance felt the worry settle in his gut. Keith must’ve been drunker than Lance had thought, if his coordination was already deteriorating.

Keith tilted his glass back towards his lips, frowning when nothing more came out. Without answering Hunk’s questioning gaze, Lance slid out of his seat to make his way over to Keith, who almost fell off the barstool but managed to grab the counter just in time. He could see Evan nervously raising his hands as well, so Lance sped up a little to get to his boyfriend. He was just in time to hear the tail of Keith’s sentence: ‘… too much, I think.’

‘Wow, buddy, should I get you home?’ Evan asked, worriedly, winding his arms around Keith to make sure he didn’t faceplant.

‘Hey, is he okay?’ The bartender asked, his wary eyes glancing between the two boys at the bar. ‘Can I call anyone for you?’

‘Hi!’ Lance cooed, taking Keith from Evan’s arms. ‘I’m his boyfriend, I’ll take him home. Thank you, though.’ Lance told the bartender gratefully.

Evan’s hands still hovered in the air uncertainly. ‘You can stay with Shiro, if you like. I can just drop him off at his place.’

Fighting the urge to frown, Lance tightened his hold a little.  _ Evan’s just being nice. _ Lance told himself, though maybe Shiro’s opinion on Evan had rubbed off on him a little. He was feeling oddly protective over the boy in his arms.

‘Hi,’ Keith slurred, nuzzling into Lance’s neck and wrapping his arms around Lance as well. ‘Missed you so much.’

Smiling fondly, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple. ‘I missed you too, sweetheart.’

Awkwardly, Evan watched the couple, gnawing his bottom lip. ‘Really, Lance, Shiro probably needs you. It’s no trouble at all for me to bring him home. I was gonna leave anyway.’

Forcing a smile, Lance felt his stomach tie in knots, though he wasn’t sure why. ‘Thanks, but he was going to come with me anyway. I’ll take him home with me.’ He knew he probably sounded rude and defensive, yet he couldn’t help but hold Evan’s gaze resolutely. It felt important somehow. Finally, Evan nodded and sat back down.

Melting when he felt Keith’s lips press against his neck, Lance rubbed his hands over the other boy’s back. ‘Let’s get you home, okay?’

‘Hmm,’ Keith hummed, ‘I g’t tuh go home w’th you? Lucky me.’

Lance grinned and agreed. After saying a quick goodbye to a disgruntled Evan and hoisting Keith up, Lance started making his way out of the bar, quickly texting Hunk with one hand to let him know he and his boyfriend were heading home.

‘Can you walk?’ He murmured softly, trying to hold back his laughter when he felt more and more of Keith’s weight settle into his side.

‘‘m not fuckin’ five,’ Keith grumbled, though he stuck out his tongue in concentration, trying to walk as best as he could with his unsteady legs.

Lance let out a chuckle. ‘Baby. Five year-olds can walk.’

From underneath his bangs, Keith’s indigo eyes, though struggling to focus, settled on Lance while his face turned into a mix between a glare and a pout. As they stumbled to the curb, Keith’s gaze went thoughtful. ‘Lil’ fuck’rs, th’nk th’re fast’r than me, huh?’ Hailing a cab, Lance made sure Keith couldn’t see the way he was breaking, ready to laugh.

‘Dude,’ Lance smiled down at his boyfriend, opening the door of the cab and maneuvering the two of them inside. ‘You’re by far the fastest. You can beat all those pesky five year-olds, no problem.’

Falling halfway into Lance’s lap instead of, you know, letting Lance  _ put on his seatbelt for him _ , Keith beamed up at Lance. ‘Ya th’nk so?’ Finally wrangling the seatbelt around Keith’s torso, Lance let out a relieved sigh. Even strapped into his set, Keith still managed to cuddle close into Lance’s side.

Settling his hand in Keith’s hair, Lance quickly told the cab driver his address before focusing on the pile of  _ drunk boy _ in his arms. ‘I know you can.’ He whispered into Keith’s hair, but by then, Keith had already gone lax. Lance huffed out a laugh, kissing the top of Keith’s head.

The rest of the ride, he and the cab driver made quiet conversation, Lance’s fingers running through the sleeping boy’s raven locks. When they made it to Lance’s, he made sure to tip the driver nicely and then tried to drag his sleep-riddled boyfriend inside.

‘Wh’re we go’n?’ Keith slurred, staggering so heavily that Lance just decided to bend down and scoop him up, letting Keith wrap his arms and legs around him. It ended up more like Keith hanging his arms over Lance and the latter having to hold onto Keith’s thighs rather than Keith actually holding himself up, though.

Hoisting Keith up a little, Lance grunted. ‘We’re going home, dude, don’t you remember?’

Puffing soft breaths against Lance’s skin, Keith buried his face closer into the other’s neck. ‘Home,’ He sighed. ‘‘s nice.’

Casting his eyes up, Lance questioned himself what he had done to deserve this boy. _ This super cute and totally wasted boy _ . Smiling to himself, Lance finally came up to the door to his apartment.

Consequently, a dilemma.

Because his hands were kind of full with Keith at the moment, or more specifically, Keith’s thighs. So how the hell was he supposed to grab his keys?

A genius idea struck Lance.  _ Careful Pidge, I’m coming for your brand! _

Poking his tongue out, Lance gently pressed Keith up against the wall next to his front door, mindful not to wake the other, pressing so close he could use his own body to keep Keith from falling. Carefully, he tested whether he could release one of his hands to grab his keys and twist them in the lock.

_ Honestly, I should get a freaking Nobel Prize for this. _

Collecting his boyfriend fully into his arms again, he dragged the both of them inside, kicking the door shut in the process. He made a beeline for his bedroom, his arms beginning to shake, because Keith was a grown man, after all, and Lance was a weak man.  _ Weak for Keith _ .

Okay so maybe Lance wasn’t completely sober either.

Getting Keith in bed without just… dropping him was honestly kind of a challenge, but he managed. Untangling the puzzle that was Keith’s shoelaces was even harder, but he couldn’t exactly let the other go to bed with shoes on now, could he? Keith blinked tiredly when Lance undid the button of his jeans. Lance smiled at him, telling him to go back to sleep as he wrestled his boyfriend out of the denim, but Keith only conked out when Lance pulled the duvet over him. Getting Keith out of his shirt or into sweatpants seemed like too much of a fight, so Keith would have to deal.

Lance made sure to put Keith on his side, facing towards the edge of the bed, and then went to grab a bucket to put on the ground. Just in case. He also opened the window, seeing as they could use the fresh air, and went through a rushed version of his night routine before heading to bed himself.

‘Keith?’ He whispered, eyeing the top drawer of his nightstand, where he’d had a certain key all ready for the night. But when he turned to look beside him, Keith had not stirred at all. He peeked over to look at the other’s face, wiping some hair behind his ear. He really was dead asleep already, huh?

Lance should’ve known though, if his boyfriend was too drunk and tired to walk himself home, Lance could’ve known that as soon as Keith’s head hit the pillow, he’d be out like a light.

Smiling, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pressing up against him from behind. He guessed his question could wait.

‘Happy birthday, sweetheart.’ Whispered Lance as he pressed his lips just behind the other’s ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Keith woke up the next morning, Lance made sure to get him some water and a very plain breakfast. Clutching his head, Keith slowly sipped at his glass.

‘I made you some toast, too.’ Lance said in a whisper, smiling down softly at how rumpled Keith looked. Obviously, his discomfort wasn’t very amusing, but he did look darn cute with the folds of his pillow pressed into his cheek.

‘Thanks.’ Answered Keith, smiling tiredly. Though his reluctance was evident on his face, Keith still took the offered plate, starting to slowly munch on one of the pieces of bread. They both knew Keith probably wouldn’t finish both pieces, though. It had been a while since Keith had been this hungover, so Lance was a little out of his depth here, but he guessed he’d just try to make Keith as comfortable as possible.

The plate was only half empty when Keith put it back on the nightstand, but Lance was glad enough he’d managed to get something in there.

‘You were fucking wasted last night.’ Lance grinned.

‘Ugh, I feel awful.’ Keith moaned, burying his face in his pillow. ‘I’m never drinking again.’ Peeking up, he smiled softly when Lance sat next to his head, wiping his bangs away from his eyes. ‘Thanks for taking care of me.’

Lance melted. ‘Of course.’

His smile turning mischievous, Keith grabbed Lance around the waist, pulling him over himself and onto the bed with him. Lance yelped, arms flailing as he fell. Immediately, Keith groaned in agony. ‘I should not have done that,’ He wheezed, clutching his abdomen.

Trying not to laugh too loudly, Lance moved his weight off of Keith’s stomach. ‘Yeah, I could’ve told you that.’

‘Hmm,’ Keith hummed miserably, burying his face into the bedding again. ‘Just wanted you in bed with me again.’

Lance couldn’t help but laugh this time, slapping his hand over his mouth when the other winced at the noise. ‘You could’ve just asked.’ Lance took Keith in his arms, careful not to put any weight on Keith’s waist but letting Keith bury his face into his neck instead of the pillows.

‘Too difficult,’ Mumbled Keith, his arms tightening around Lance’s upper body, pulling him in closer. Hearing the sleep in his voice, Lance was fully prepared for him to just fall right back to sleep.

_ Guess we aren’t getting out of bed today. _

Darn, such an inconvenience.

Nuzzling closer, Lance smiled against the warm skin beneath his lips, entangling his legs with his boyfriend’s.

Really too bad. Such a shame.

He closed his eyes, thinking he might as well get a nap from it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Lendys and I will be writing this together, and we have a couple more ideas for chapters but if anyone has a suggestion you'd like to see here, let us know!


End file.
